


The Legend of Zelda: The Reign of Courage

by The_Hero_Lost_from_History



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Flashbacks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters To Add, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Lost_from_History/pseuds/The_Hero_Lost_from_History
Summary: 500 years after the era of the wild, a new era of darkness as covered Hyrule under the tyrannical reign of Queen Zelda, the Sheika banished, rebellions popping up only to be wiped out by the Queen's orders, the Goddess of Courage must now intervene before the Queen can do the one thing that started everything, Kill the Hero.
Kudos: 6





	The Legend of Zelda: The Reign of Courage

_Third Person POV_

_All most 18 years ago_

The sound of heels and heavy breathing, echoed through the halls of the golden palace, the young woman in her golden gown, with green accents, raced to the assembly hall, her green hair pulled back into pigtails flowed behind her as she ran, her emerald jeweled circlet bouncing as it sat on her head, the feeling of urgency fueling her every step as she ran. Not far behind the young woman, was a man in full armor with a large broadsword in its sheath rested on his back, white hair pulled back into a small braid, red eyes full of anxiety, as he was desperately trying to keep up with the woman in front of him, the sound of his armor echoed around them as he ran.

The man soon caught up with the woman, he stopped her by placing both hands on her shoulders, “Your Grace, please calm down, I’m sure that everything will be alright, Farore.” said woman, Farore, looked up him with a look of pure fear clear on her face at the thought of something happening to her chosen. Farore was someone who put others before herself, her kind personality was one of her strengths, but if you make her angry, well, be ready to face the wrath of a goddess.

“Kishin, you know I can’t “clam down”, not when I know that my chosen’s life is in danger, and I won’t, and can’t stand still until I know that he’s safe!” Farore moved the man’s, Kishin’s hands from her shoulders, and moved around him to continue her way down the hall, Kishin sighed, he knew she would say that, but he couldn’t help but try to calm her down, after all, Farore’s sisters asked him to, at the least try. Kishin began to trail behind her, catching up to her and started to walk beside her, she needed the support right now. 

They soon found them in front of the large assembly hall, the golden symbols of the Golden Goddesses shined from the light, shining from the windows around them, wasting no time Farore throw the double doors open, the sound of the double doors opening echoed in the assembly hall making everyone in the room except for one, look towards the door and at her, Kishin right at her side, her face clearly showing the righteous fury that she is feeling and had the **courage** to show, it wasn’t only her facial expression that showed this, but it powerful magical aura that she was emitting.

Before them was three women, two of them were standing, looking back at them, one of them had beautiful fiery red hair, and gorgeous brown skin, her golden eyes showed the **power** she possessed, her red and gold two-piece gown showed off her muscular form, her ruby circlet sat comfortably on her head, the second one standing was a pale woman and was the taller of the three, she had beautiful long blue hair that rested on her back, her golden eyes shined with incredible

 **wisdom** , she wore a long blue and gold gown with a blue sash around her arms, her sapphire circlet was made so when it came to rest behind her ears, it looked like she had gills or fins, and the third one was sitting down in a chair in the middle of the other two women, her long blond hair was resting over her shoulders as her banes covered her face as she stared at the ground, she wore a simple white gown, and had purple metallic bracelets on her wrists and two front sections of her hair.

“Din, Nayru, what has happened?” Farore asks as she steps inside the assembly hall towards the women, “It seems Hylia’s descendant has killed the sages and plots to kill you’re chosen, little sister.” the blue-haired woman, Nayru said as she turned her attention back to the woman sitting before them, “We know how you’ve been trying for centuries to break **His** curse, but we need your input on this.” the redhead, Din added as Farore came to stand in the middle of the two before the blond, Hylia, said woman finally looked up to meet Farore’s eyes, and they were full of regret, “Your Grace, please know I never meant for this to happen, I was just trying to-”, “To what? Let her see events that are yet to happen? Hylia you can’t keep doing this, do you know how much pain you have caused to my chosen?” Hylia didn’t answer, already knowing the answer so instead looked down. 

Kishin sighed as he stepped up to the group, disappointment clear on his face, they had all hoped Hylia would stop treating the ones chosen by The Golden Three, like tools and instead like people, it seems though she hasn’t. “What do you think we should do, your Graces?” The Three Golden Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore turned their attention to him, The Fierce Deity, God of War, now stood under the eyes of the three most powerful goddesses in the Sacred Realm, he felt small in their presence, but they needed a plan, and they needed one soon.

Farore sighed, she didn’t want to have to call on her **backup plan** , but it seemed that she needed to now, walking towards one of the large windows in the room, she spoke, “I may have an idea…”, everyone’s heads shot over to where Farore was, as she placed a hand on the window’s glass, Nayru walked over to her younger sister and placed her hand on her shoulder, Farore turned to look at Nayru as she spoke, “What do you have in mind, Farore?”, Farore turned away, looking out into the distance where the Field of Souls sat, the place where the souls of the people come to rest, one soul came to mind the plan she had made hundreds of years ago playing in her mind.

“I’ve had a backup plan, you could say, in place for some time now if something were to threaten Hyrule and my chosen, one that me and my wild hero set in place, in secret.” Farore didn’t look back at the group, she could feel their eyes on her, but the expression on their faces was one thing she did know, shock, surprise, were just two of the emotions that she knew that they were feeling, “Farore, why didn’t you tell us about this?” Din had joined her and Nayru at the window, “I couldn’t tell you, not without you both telling Hylia, and for the plan to work she couldn’t know.”, “Then can we know what this plan is now, Your Grace?”, Kishin was the one who asked this, she didn’t even need to turn around to see that it was.

Farore smiled and chuckled, “Not all of it yet, but I can tell that we need to have new wielders of Wisdom and Power.”, WHAT?!?”, “Farore, you can’t be serious?”, “Your Grace!”, “.....”, Farore glanced over her shoulder to look at Hylia, and she was staring at her, eyes wide and mouth wide open, a look of disbelief clear on her face, “I know how it sounds, but this **has** to be done.”, Nayru and Din looked up at one another and nodded, “It will be done, do you have people in mind?”, “Yes, but we can discuss that later, right now we need to talk about how we are going to protect the hero, this time.”, everyone took a moment to think, how were they going to keep the hero in one piece this time.

Hylia looked down again, one thing came to mind, but would they try it? If done differently could it work out better then when she did it? She knew she had done so much bad to Farore’s chosen, maybe if she stepped back and let them take control of this, then maybe things will be different, “If… If I may be so bold, Your Graces… I may have an idea, but I’m not sure if you’ll go through with it…”, everyone was looking at now, expressions unreadable as Nayru spoke, “What do you have in mind?”, Nayru asked Hylia, her facial expression calm but very neutral, “What if… what if someone reincarnated into a mortal? Then someone you trust will be by his side to keep him safe.”, Din spoke without hesitation, “No. We are **not** letting you do that again.”, Hylia stood, “It won’t be me this time it will be someone else, some you pick.” After that was spoken the group jumped into discussing who would be the best pick.

Meanwhile, Farore was silent as she watched them, run around like dogs, trying to find food in a flower field, she sighed, she knew who would have to do this but she knew that they would not be happy about it, “ **Enough!** ”, everyone stopped talking to look at her, “I’ll do it, I’ll become mortal if it means I’ll keep my chosen safe.”, the response was immediate, “ **NO!** ”, “Farore you can’t!”, “...”, it was her sister’s how were speaking now, but Kishin and Hylia were silent, “It’s not up for debate sisters, I **have** to be the one to do this, please let me do this and even if you say no, I’ll do it anyway.”, the others were silent at this before Din met Nayru’s eyes, their silent conversation seemed to go on for a moment before nodding, “Little sister, we just want you to be careful, we don’t want you getting hurt.” before Farore could reply, Kishin walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, as he did in the hallway beforehand, “Are you one hundred percent sure that this is what you want?”, Farore looked up at the taller man, she knew he was speaking from experience, she nodded, “Yes, I may not have been able to protect my past chosen but this time I can, so I must.”. 

Kishin looked her in the eyes for a moment longer before nodding and letting go of her shoulders and stipping back, Hylia soon took his place in front of her, she didn’t want to meet her eyes but did anyway, she playing with her hands nervously, “I can show you how I did it if you want to do it that way, Your Grace.”, Farore shook her head, “Thank you Hylia but I already have a way, but you all must know, that my power and memories will lay in dormant until the trigger I have in place is activated.” Farore said as she walked away before she turned to the group, “But first I have to go see an old friend.”, then she walked away into the hallway, the large doors closing behind her.

* * *

**_...Link…_ **

**_…………………………………_ **

**_..Link…_ **

**_…………………………………_ **

**_Help… Me Link…_ **

**_…………………………………_ **

**_...Please…_ **

**_…………………………………_ **

**_Please… Help me…_ **

**_…………………………………_ **

**_…_ **

**_…………………………………_ **

**_Link._ **

**_…………………………………_ **

**_Wake up._ **

  
  


Link’s eyes snapped open as he gasped, and he shot upright in his bed, the morning light spilling in through the window, the sounds of the farm animals could be heard from outside.

Taking deep breaths, Link ran his right hand through his brown and blond hair before sighing, _“Just another dream, Link. Get a hold of yourself, man.”_ , he looked over towards his bedroom door, at the sound of someone turning the handle, on the other side of the door in the hallway was his mother, Lillith, with her brown hair and blue eyes, and very pregnant as well, “Finally up I see? Good as I just came to wake you, your father needs some help with the horses, again.”, his mother smiled at the last part, out of everyone in his family, he was the only one who the horses listened to. 

Link smiled back at his mother and nodded, then lapped out of bed to get ready for the day, his chuckled before closing the door, leaving him to get changed in peace. After he was ready, he raced down the stairs towards the backdoor, kissing his mother on the check before throwing the door open, and running towards the horse pasture, his father, Andrew, was already there, trying to get the horses two the larger field, his blond hair was sticking to his neck, as his brown eyes looked around for the horses before stopping on him, and smiled a toothy grin, “Well good morning son, did you sleep well?”, Link nodded before he turned towards the horses, glancing back at his father, he smirked before he started to whistle a very calm tone, on the horses looked up at the boy, ears flickering before she trotted towards him.

The silver bay mare, with her white mean, brown coat, and dark blue eyes, finally stopped in front of Link, she began to nuzzle his hair, making him laugh, “Aww! Good morning to you too Epona!”, Link and Epona have always been very close, ever since he was a child when he had met her, the day she came into the world, they had stared one another down before Epona nayed happily, and Link had laughed and they both ran at each other and then hugged. Soon the other horses joined them, as Link and his father led them to the larger field, however, Epona refused to leave Link’s side and had even jumped the fence around the field to stay by his side. After four months of this, the family stopped trying to keep her from jumping the fence, and Link, well he didn’t mind at all, he would have company as he did his chores.

**_“Link…”_ **

Said man froze in place, he turned to look behind him, the wind against his face making him close his eyes, his hair ruffled by it making fall in his face before the wind blew it back again.

**_“The time for your journey to begin draws near. Be ready… Link.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is the project I talked a little about before, I've been planning this for months, and I've finally started writing it, but it may be slow going (as is everything I do on here...) as I'm still not finished with the basic story yet, so please enjoy this and I'll try to post ALOB as soon as I can.


End file.
